supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Everyday (High School Musical song)
Everyday is an High School Musical 2 song that is sang by the cast, the Wipeout Canadians cast, all Backyardigan characters, Birdo and Sheena Hunt. The other singers are some characters like Kali Bonogofski, Jacalyn Fenske, Toad, Ike, Zelda, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, Wario, Waluigi, Sharpettes, Sharpay Evans, Troy Bolton, Gabriella Montez, Taylor McKessie, Dennis, [[Melissa Charlie Storwick]], April Llave, Shania Fillmore, Abigail Santos, Toadsworth and Sherry Reinhart all watching both Birdo and Sheena Hunt. Trivia *This is the only song where the episode East vs. West did die all the contestants but Caroline. *This is the first time that Wipeout Canada's Kristi Rudmik messes up Gabriella Montez's clothings. *This is the second time Yoshi and Birdo don't become friends. *Abigail Santos was seen wearing an arm wrestling suit for the first time without either Gabriella Montez or Pearl's permission. *After Mrs. Puff (Polene Puff) sings You Are the Music in Me (Sharpay's Version) from High School Musical 2, it was announced that Mrs. World Canada Crystal leaves. *This is announced that Boinga appears at the end. Lyrics Troy: Once in a lifetime means there's no second chance so I believe than you and me should grab it while we can Gabriella: Make it last forever and never give it back Troy: It's our turn, and I'm lovin' where we're at Both: Because this moment's really all we have Troy: Everyday of our lives, Gabriella: wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight Troy: Gonna run Both: While we're young and keep the faith Troy: Everyday Both: From right now, gonna use our voices and scream out loud Gabriella: Take my hand, Troy: together we will celebrate... Gabriella: celebrate... Both: Oh, ev'ryday. Gabriella: They say that you should follow Troy: and chase down what you dream, Gabriella: but if you get lost and lose yourself Troy: what does it really mean? Gabriella: No matter where we're going, Troy: it starts from where we are. Both: There's more to life when we listen to our hearts Both: and because of you, I've got the strength to start Yeah, yeah, yeah! Everyday of our lives, wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight Gonna run while we're young and keep the faith. Everyday Troy: from right now, Both: gonna use our voices and scream out loud Take my hand; together we will celebrate, Gabriella: Oh, ev'ryday Troy: We're taking it back, we're doing it here together! Gabriella: It's better like that, and stronger now than ever! Both: We're not gonna lose. ‘Cause we get to choose. That's how it's gonna be! Troy: Everyday of our lives, Gabriella: wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight. Troy: Gonna run while we're young Both: And keep the faith Keep the faith! Choir: Everyday of our lives, wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight. Gonna run while we're young and keep the faith All but Tasha: Everyday from right now, gonna use our voices and scream out loud Take my hand; together we will celebrate, All: Ev'ryday! Live ev'ry day! Love ev'ryday! Live ev'ryday! Love ev'ryday! Ev'ryday! Ev'ryday! Ev'ryday! Ev'ryday! Ev'ryday! Ev'ryday! Ev'ryday! (Gabriella:)) Ev'ryday! Others "Everyday" is the 9th song heard in the movie High School Musical 2 and on the soundtrack of the same name. This song is sung by Gabriella and Troy. This song is Allen and Gabriella's act for the Lava Springs Country Club talent show. After Gabriella breaks up with Troy, the Wildcats and Brainiacs plan this to try and get them back together. It is similar to Breaking Free from the original High School Musical, except that the Wildcats get to join in on stage. This song starts off powerfully with Troy singing and Gabriella chiming in, but not showing herself to a surprised Troy. Troy keeps singing and Gabriella finally shows herself. After that, Troy and Gabriella sing the duet. In June 13 2008, Wipeout Canada contestant Crystal Grierson from Ottawa, Ontario sings this song. After this song ends, Wipeout Canada contestants Allen and Kelsi from Pembroke, Ontario begin to watch the end of the film Over the Top (an arm wrestling film). http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Exj0wFZsqLI . Category:Songs Category:HSM2 Songs Category:High School Musical series Category:ASBB Category:wipeout Canada Category:Songs featuring Pembroke Category:Songs featuring others Category:Songs featuring Napanee Category:Songs featuring Arnprior Category:Songs featuring Ottawa Category:HSM Category:Ontario Category:Unlockables Category:Eastern Ontario Category:WIpeout Canada Songs Category:Canada Category:Petawawa and Pembroke Category:Ottawa and Arnprior Category:Petawawa, Ontario Category:Played By Tasha Category:Played By Uniqua Category:Played By Tyrone Category:Played By Austin Category:Played By Pablo Category:Renfrew, Ontario Category:Wipeout Canada Alberta Category:wawa, Ontario Category:Wipeout Category:Played By Wipeout